Conventional submersibles are made of 4 inch steel walls which have poor insulation qualities, lack sound absorption properties, and readily condense water on its interior surface. In addition, these submersibles were not designed for sightseeing, but for research, therefore the quarters are uncomfortable and cramped and view ports are small and provide a restricted view of ocean environment. Through these small view ports, a person can sample only a small portion of the beauty of the ocean and its variety of inhabitants.
The purpose of an excursion submersible is to provide every tourist a view of the surrounding ocean in a comfortable manner. Currently a new type of submersible is being designed which features transparent acrylic hulls that can provide a panoramic view of the ocean environment. The acrylic hulls must overcome many hurdles such as being designed to sustain substantial water pressures and meeting or exceeding the rigorous design criteria and regulations dictated by the American Bureau of Shipping. All designs must be reviewed and approved by the American Bureau of Shipping before the submersible can be manufactured.
One design developed by Hyco Technologies of Vancouver, British Columbia, utilizes three acrylic spheres sandwiched in a stainless steel fiberglass framework. The drawbacks of this submersible are (1) a limited passenger occupancy (2) small passageways between acrylic spheres and (3) the cost. Hyco Technologies also has a design for a submersible utilizing acrylic cylinders for a vessel which can accommodate 46 passengers. This design requires the hull be reinforced with wide steel ribs which obstruct and limit the view of the ocean. A further discussion of these designs can be found in the article "Touring the Deep" by Jeff Mangiat, Popular Mechanics, Oct. 1988, beginning at page 68.
An important design criteria for the hull is that the seals properly prevent the passage of water and air into or out of the hull. Another hurdle is that the shape of the hull should be able to provide room, comfort, accessible viewing, and easy ingress and egress for passengers/tourists.
The object of the present invention is to provide a submersible observation vessel that is safe, comfortable and provides a panoramic view of the ocean environment.
It is a feature of this invention to have a transparent acrylic hull for the submersible observation vessel which allows for seated passengers to view the ocean not only laterally out side windows but vertically above their seats through the acrylic hull.
It is another feature of this invention to have seals that meet or exceed the design criteria of the American Bureau of Shipping for providing a water and air-tight hull.
It is another feature of this invention to have a cradle apparatus to support the hull and to provide a means to lift the submersible out of the water.
It is an advantage of this invention to provide an air-tight, water-tight submersible observation vessel having a transparent acrylic hull to transport people, who can not swim or are afraid to dive into deep waters, down into the deep waters to explore the ocean environment.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be apparent in the following description and claims in which the principles of the invention are set forth with details to enable persons skilled in the art to which the invention pertains to practice the invention all in connection with the best mode presently contemplated for the invention.